Fire-rated doors, or “fire doors”, are used in buildings as passive fire protection devices to prevent the spread of fire, yet allow people to pass through fire-rated walls of the buildings. Doors, closures, walls and other partitions must all meet various burn tests and fire standards in building construction. Adding a window or other opening in the door, closure, wall or partition is common. Often the opening includes trim or molding around the glass or other element positioned in the opening.
Using flammable trim materials around windows and openings may be detrimental to the fire rating of the door, closure, wall or other partition. During a fire, the flammable trim may burn causing the door or other structure to fail at the window area. Therefore, it is common for fire-resistant trim to be used. Flammable trim, such as real wood, has been identified as many times being more aesthetically pleasing than fire-resistant alternatives. In the case of a fire-rated door, the fire-resistant interior construction of the door may include a wood veneer exterior. Using fire-resistant, non-wood trim around a window next to the wood veneer of the door may lead to a less desirable look for the finished structure.
There is a desire to allow flammable trim, such as wood, to be used and still meet various fire ratings associated with the door, closure, wall or other partition in a fire-rated light kit.